The invention relates generally to vertebral models.
Many people suffer from back ailments of many types. Oftentimes, these ailments are the result of misaligned spinal vertebrae. Under ideal conditions, spinal vertebrae are aligned in substantially coaxial alignment such that the main body of each vertebrae is substantially vertically disposed when the patient stands upright. However, as a result of injury or as a result of muscular spasms involving the inter-transverse muscles of the spine, two or more vertebrae may be misaligned such that one vertebra is at an angle from the other. As a result of the misalignment, a spinal nerve canal may be constricted causing a pinching of a spinal nerve. Also, a misalignment of vertebrae may result in compression of the inter-vertebral discs, which may result in pain. A misalignment of the vertebrae may result in disc wedging or compression, joint imbrication, changes in muscle length, and decreased size of the intervertebral foramen resulting in nerve impingement.
Over the years, numerous treatments have been brought to bear to assist patients suffering from vertebral misalignment. One of the most effective treatments is to physically re-align the vertebrae by pressing on the transverse spinous process of the misaligned vertebrae with sufficient force to place the vertebrae back into alignment. Oftentimes, the very act of placing the vertebrae back into alignment may result in a gentle xe2x80x9cpoppingxe2x80x9d sound as the misaligned vertebrae are repositioned. In order to alleviate anxiety and better prepare patients for this form of treatment, many doctors try to explain the procedure of spinal misalignment and spinal re-alignment. To help illustrate this procedure to patients, health practitioners have used charts and models to illustrate how spinal re-alignment can alleviate problems such as back pain. Some previously existing models do accurately display the various parts of the vertebral column, but fail to illustrate how the misalignment can lead to medical problems. Other models and charts do illustrate the problem, however, they usually lack the flexibility to illustrate the re-alignment process in convincing terms. There remains a need for an accurate three dimensional model which is useful in illustrating the misalignment and re-alignment of the vertebrae.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a vertebral model which is movable between a first position, wherein the model illustrates a properly aligned vertebral column, and a second position wherein the model illustrates a misaligned vertebral column. The vertebral model consists of first and second members movably mounted to each other, the first and second members each having a longitudinal axis. The model also has a third member interposed between the first and second members. The first and second members are movable relative to each other between a first position, wherein the first and second members are coaxially aligned, and a second position wherein the first and second members are not coaxially aligned. The model also has a locking mechanism for releasably locking the first and second members in their second position. The first and second members are configured to resemble two adjoining vertebrae, and the third member is configured to resemble an inter-vertebral disc between two adjoining vertebrae. The invention easily permits the model to illustrate how the vertebra can be placed into and out of alignment.
Other advantages of the present invention will be evident from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate the invention.